The invention is based on a connecting element.
A connecting element for hingedly connecting a wiper blade to a wiper arm is known from DE 198 60 644 A1. The connecting element is fastened to the wiper blade which has a wiper strip with two lateral longitudinal grooves. Two spring blades as supporting elements are inserted into the latter and protrude laterally for a distance from the wiper strip. The connecting element, which is produced from a plastic material, has two guide rails with a U-shaped cross-sectional profile, with the open sides of the guide rails facing each other. The guide rails, which are interlinked via a spring clip, are pushed in the longitudinal direction onto the protruding parts of the spring blades and, in their end position, latch to the spring blades. Recesses in the spring blades, which recesses interact with locking elements which are arranged on the spring tongues of the guide rails, are used for this purpose.
The connecting element has bearing elements in the form of bearing pins which are arranged on the outsides of the guide rails. In order to fit the connecting element, the guide rails can be compressed elastically for a distance because of the elasticity of the spring clip, and therefore the bearing pins can be inserted into corresponding bearing bores of an end piece of the wiper arm. The end piece is produced from metal, for example from sheet metal. After the connecting element is fitted to the wiper arm, the fitting to the wiper blade takes place. In the operating position, the side walls of the wiper arm lock the spring tongues by means of the locking elements, and therefore an unintentional release or displacement of the connecting element is avoided. The spring clip extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the guide rails and therefore forms a clearance in order to be able to push the connecting element, if appropriate, over a spoiler profile of the wiper blade.